


College Boyfriend

by peterplanet



Series: 1k Celebration Drabbles [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterplanet/pseuds/peterplanet





	College Boyfriend

Peter Parker was in love with the girl in his chemistry lecture. It probably didn’t help that she was his girlfriend, either.

She was the most beautifully intelligent person that Peter had ever met. They had first come across each other in this very lecture hall when they were placed next to each other by nothing more than a chance meeting. They were sitting next to each other for weeks before they even started talking, and even then, it wasn’t verbally.

She wrote him a note on the corner of her notebook that she then passed his way.  _I’m (Y/N)_ , it had read with a small heart doodled on the corner,  _and I can’t wait until this class gets out in approximately thirteen minutes and forty-seven seconds._

Peter couldn’t help the laugh that formed at the back of his throat. He stifled it by biting his lip and looked to the girl who had her eyes trained on the clock and was drumming her fingers on their table.

 _I’m Peter Parker,_ he had written back with a small smiley-face doodled next to his name to match the heart that she had drawn,  _and how much longer do we have now, math girl?_

* * *

Peter and (Y/N) had soon formed an unlikely bond that dragged them to their hour-long chemistry lecture every Monday and Thursday morning. An eight am lecture wasn’t necessarily something to look forward to, especially when the professor droned on in an unending monotone that would drive even the brightest students to the brink of insanity, but Peter found that she made it just a little bit more bearable.

“So,” he began one day after their professor had let them out of class a full fifteen minutes earlier, “are we still on to study tonight in your dorm?”

“You’ve asked me this a total of thirteen times in the past hour, Peter,” (Y/N) laughed with a smile on her features that told him that she wasn’t mad or annoyed with him. She had a habit of stating facts like they were the only things that made her happy, like they were the only things that got her through the day, and it’s just one of the many things that Peter has come to love and adore about her. “I promise that we’re still on for tonight, okay? But I’ve got to get to my calculus class. I’ll see you tonight at seven, alright?”

She stands on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek before turning and walking in the direction of her next class. Even though they’ve been together for a month now, the little signs of affection that she shows him make his heart flutter. He’s never really had a girlfriend before her and had never even been on a date before their first—the Homecoming dance with Liz Allen his sophomore year really doesn’t count for anything—and he can’t help but feel lucky that she’s his. She’s been so kind and understanding about everything that he’s come to encounter for the first time, even going so far as to coach him through their first kiss in order to make him feel more comfortable. Everything that she does drives Peter crazy and he can’t believe that she wasn’t already dating someone when they met. It makes him incredibly happy to think that she’s his and he’s hers and that there’s nothing in the foreseeable future that will drive them apart.

* * *

He meets her in her dorm later that night after knocking to be let in. Her smiling face makes him so happy and feel so bashful that he can’t help but kiss her as a hello to solidify the fact in his mind that she’s his and that nothing will drive them apart so long as he can help it.

“Well, hello to you, too,” (Y/N) laughs as she looks up at Peter—her boyfriend—with an unspoken happiness that he can’t even fathom being directed at him. “Someone’s happy to see me, I guess.”

“Sorry,” he says with a bashful smile forming over his features, “I just…I’m really happy to see you and sometimes I forget that you’re my girlfriend, so I have to kiss you in order to make sure that you’re  _real_ and not just a figment of my imagination or some hallucination that I’ve created. Is that weird? It’s probably weird, right?”

His cheeks are flushing as he looks down at (Y/N) with an ecstatic smile on his face that could almost, somehow, be mistaken for reproachful. He seems so happy to be with her that she can’t help but pull him over to her bed to silence his qualms as she shuts the door behind him.

“I’m real, Peter,” she assures him with a gentle smile that makes him dizzy just to look at, “I’m real, and I’m definitely your girlfriend. For as long as you’ll have me, I’m your girlfriend.”

(Y/N) leans up to kiss him so gently that it makes him a little bit dizzy to experience. So, Peter focuses on the moment with his hands on her hips as they lay together on her bed. Her smaller frame is underneath his and it all feels so  _right_ and  _concrete_ that he finds it hard to believe that it’s his life that’s playing out before him and not some movie scene that he’s watching through a screen.

If his college career is always going to include her, Peter realizes that he might just be in for one hell of a ride that he wouldn’t give up for anything in the world.


End file.
